Attack on titan: The Real Yaoi Fangirl
by JakeRp Lane
Summary: During the tutoring session, Eishi demonstrates what it is like to properly teach creative writing and starts sharing his secrets to writing well to Levi and Jake.
1. Flaws and Imperfections

She pushed on the keys, with the speed of lightning. The sound of her echoing clicks of the mouse reverberated through the empty computer lab. What caused her to write this with so much passion? The subject was simple. She was writing a rant, about a stupid author who couldn't write worth anything. There are a lot of things that can make or break a character, but it's often all too easy to write about things that are pure fantasy instead of observing the reality around you. The defining subject of her life was currently bristling with cutting venom, but it was a private note to herself, so no one would see it except her chat buddy.

Yaoifangirlscreenname1: This attack on titan fanfic I am reading is terrible. Not only is the writing spelled incorrectly in most of the places and provides an eyesore. They made Levi so OOC.

Nonamenoway: They did.. How?

Yaoifangirlscreenname1: They made him propose to a girl on bended knee. A girl that actually insults him to his face. And what the hell did they do to Erwin? They made the guy a complete pervert. Did they not notice that everything Erwin does seems mostly to be for his father and curiosity and knowledge .. and for humanity? Sure he got distracted once with Marie, but he gave something like that up. The only woman he ever fell in love with was something that was not important to him as his dreams and ideals and values. What makes you think .. Anyone think that he's willing to do that again?

Nonamenoway: lol, you are such a yaoi fangirl.

Yaoifangirlscreenname1: Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. The fanfic didn't do all of those things. But I'm sick and tired of reading the same old thing over and over again. Can't someone make a good girl character whose only goal in life isn't to get some guy?

Nonamenoway: Then write one yourself, but wait a minute - that's actually a pretty good idea. You better write it first before I make one.. And have all the guys fall for you! Kekeke.

Yaoifangirlscreenname1: What? NOOOOO…

 _ **Nonamenoway has logged off.**_

* * *

 _Eishi's P.O.V_

Eishi paused and stared at the screen in disbelief, before he realized that his computer had restarted and blue screened on him. He cursed lightly, and unexpectedly, the computer logged back on to the desktop screen. He was then faced with the usual internet webpage error, an error that stated the internet jargon about how his internet connection disconnected to which he suddenly had the urge to bang his head upon the hard surface of the wood, over and over again.

"She's not going to be happy when I see her at school tomorrow," said Eishi, raising a hand to palm at his forehead, as if he could sense the impending headache and doom that was rising at the back of his neck, pinpricks of static that probably shouldn't have been there, but ended up building up around the certain sensitive points that had been stressed the most. In this small, dark room, it seemed that he had to hunch lightly over the computer screen, making it seem like he was forever slouching.

He had short choppy purple bangs and they hardly hid his posture, and never made him any less self conscious of his oval face, thin and curved much like a person of an oriental disposition.

Just then, a ding on the computer screen signalled that his friends had logged into the Discord chat room, a customizable feature that he had forced the application to use back when he was bored, and younger, with too much time on his hands. His internet was back.

 **Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot) is online.**

 **Mikasa (Slayer_00) is online.**

 **Jack the Ripper is online.**

 **Eren (Nightmares_hate_me) is online.**

Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot): Hello.. Is anyone here? I hope this was the right link.

Eishi (Nonamenoway): Of course it is, I'm here after all!

Mikasa (Slayer_00): … Armin, is that you? Why did you call yourself a bot?

Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot): Because I'm the new admin for this room. I will also be the editor for all the written material that comes out of this collaboration.

Eren (Nightmares_hate_me): .. Collaboration? You mean stuff like drawings..?

Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot): Of course, Eren. I'm glad you came, we needed someone with your expertise. :)

Eishi (Nonamenoway): And you Mikasa, are going to be our model.

Mikasa (Slayer_00): ….

Eishi (Nonamenoway): With your rippling toned abs and muscular features, I'll be able to have the perfect model for my first character~

Eren (Nightmares_hate_me): Hey you.. Don't just use people so recklessly..

Mikasa (Slayer_00): Eren..

Eren (Nightmares_hate_me): Besides, everyone knows I'm going to be the one to submit the final drafts here!

Eishi (Nonamenoway): T_T You didn't have to say it like that.

Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot): Anyway, Eishi. I heard that Yaoifangirlscreename1 is supposed to join us here.

Eishi (Nonamenoway): She's a bit traumatized right now and probably crying on the bed, hugging a plushie pillow.

Eren (Nightmares_hate_me): What the hell is Yaoi?

Mikasa (Slayer_00): You don't want to know..

 **Jack the Ripper has logged off.**

Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot): Who was that?

* * *

 _Jake's P.O.V_

He quickly closed the lid of his laptop when the front door opened, and the ominous sound of footsteps started approaching. Just as the laptop shut, he quickly pulled out what appeared to be a mathbook, hissing under his breath as the huge tome seemed to weigh a bit more heavily than it looked. He quickly put that on top of the laptop, dragged open a notebook with the crisp fluttering sound of sheets opening and pretended to be writing upon it some math problems. The door creaked open, moonlight spilling upon the carpet of the apartment room that he had rented with his roommate. Levi ackerman entered the room, his footsteps black gothic type work boots treading on the floor as he headed straight for the kitchen without another word, after shutting the door behind him and flicking on the light switch.

The two of them had been living together for months. Everything worked out rather well, since Jake's parents paid for everything and he was charged with watching over the scholarship student to keep him out of trouble. All Jake knew about Levi though, was that he seemed to have a complete disregard for others when it came to being social. The seemingly stoic individual practically acted like they weren't even in the same room and kept others at an arms distance. This suited him just fine, for the most part. The last thing the rich boy wanted was someone who knew too much about him, trying to buddy up to him so they could get to his family's inheritance somehow and just ultimately screw him over.

"I stocked the fridge with the other ingredients," said Jake. "I'm sure you've got the rest."

Levi carried a set of plastic bags with him for a reason, with the recycling sign on it. He reached into the bag and pulled out a carton of milk, some avocados and a bag of rice. "Yeah.." he stated. The two shared the responsibilities of stocking the fridge with items of their choosing, but Levi seemed to be getting around the same things all the time. This caused Jake to furrow his brows.

"Sushi, again? I thought we could have pasta as well so I got a container of sauce, a bunch of onions, butter and heavy whipping cream."

Levi was a transfer student from Japan, and Jake often found himself irked with how little the other's habits had changed since they'd first met.

The oriental student ended up making a face, casting his roommate a glance that was steely at best. Clearly, they had not discussed with each other prior arrangement of meal preparations. Surprisingly, Levi just mentioned with a shrug, "Do whatever you want." The sudden ding on the laptop rang out in the room as Levi had started to gather all the materials into the fridge. Both of them froze. This was the first time Jake's laptop had not shut down all the way and he quickly shoved the math book to the side, opening it and pushing down on the power button.

Levi paused and closed the fridge, just as Jake was willing the entire desktop screen to boot him off properly, pressing on the trigger button that would force everything to black, including the manuscript that he had prepared for the Online Writing Club he'd joined. "What is it?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the other's sudden display of quickly trying to shut down the laptop. Jake also knew that the other was keenly aware that his book was messily open upon the floor now that he had practically thrown it there and hastily it had fallen to the ground with a soft thunk.

"It's nothing," said Jake and with that, he buried his secret once again, shutting down and losing the data forever.


	2. She's serious and The other side

**_A/n: There will be some typos that I will fix throughout this story even as it is uploaded.. But I might miss quite a few! This chapter was written up a bit early but expect future delays on the next one. Other than that, welcome to the weird minds of my characters._**

* * *

 _Kirie's P.O.V_

"Don't look at her, she's weird." A furtive glance was given to one of the people she walked past, who were watching her with their mouth parted with a bit of curiosity and the stranger's friend smirked, a sickening little smile that made her lips curl up in disgust. She didn't have to guess that they would soon tell this boy all her dirty secrets. A girl was only worth something if there were no flaws inside her that contradicted what the general society wanted, and that was usually a universal role that the girl always wanted, needed another man. Secretly, she desired someone to come sweep her off her feet, and most girls would allow another to assume this.

Unfortunately they didn't account for someone born without the desire or knowledge of interest that came with romance.

"That's right guys," she said to herself. "I really don't want anything to do with you. If you're going to be any use to me.. At least give most of that effort to someone else. Maybe someone who isn't a stuck up bitch."

The reality of the world was that most girls simply didn't know how to be really nice, at least not to her. Most girls in reality were just as bad as horny men, and just took it out on people they were jealous of with other methods like emotional abuse. Maybe other's realities were different. But unless the girl liked other girls, she usually didn't bother to look their way. That, in itself, was perhaps the reason that her heart soared at the subject of love between two individuals who did not exist in reality. If she could not have happiness for herself, it was most important to her that someone else who deserved love should: Male or Female. Still, females reminded her too much of herself, so she was generally more comfortable in all male pairings.

This was why she lurked in corners, seeing friendships between two guys wherever she went. The potential between them to become something more, in the gentle literary style, and the unspoken barrier between the two only dropping in ways that words and images could bring to life.

She didn't really imagine that anyone she knew in reality would ever have that much impact on her, and she preferred to keep it that way. Then one day, she met Eren and Armin.

Eren, the person she thought of at that moment, seemed to pop up from around the corner of some of the school locker rooms, causing her to skid to a stop and crane her head in a creepy posture just to peek. Hallways were always stuffed at the sides with the endless rows of metal cabinets that held the schoolbooks of every single student who attended. She was in a hallway, with the sunlight streaming down on well polished floors, the once empty path now with students filing in one by one. Looking past identical smirks from most of the students and others who turned away and whispered things about the pretty girl who was into two guys kissing, she focused her attention on the ever oblivious artist with a beady glint of her eye, who was busy fumbling in his bag for the right pen which was the right shade and color. He was not expecting her to peek in on him as she approached from the entrance of the school.

With a soft noise of excitement, he finally found the pen and pulled open the top, before drawing on his arm, a small caricature of his mood in the form of a wide eyed anime expression. Armin and Eishi soon appeared beside him, while she happily glanced around the corner, forever more admiring the vicinity of the three boys. These were generally the members of the writing club at school, the main ones that filled up the chatroom and were also known as Otaku or Anime geeks, but they were rather effective at getting new online members to sign up. It was just always hard to get a straight answer out of them when the members that had signed up one day suddenly didn't return.

"I think what the Psychology teacher was talking about is a state of mind in which one person feels that they have the right to command others to do what's good for them." Eishi scritched down the notes of what Armin was saying as the other spoke to him about class notes. "In most cases, it can be a good thing, but sometimes it's taken too far when their own desires and ambitions mean a lot more to them than say, another person's life. I think a Superiority complex is when someone feels that they are better than the other, but to an irrational extent. Perhaps, almost to a toxic need."

Eishi held a hand to stop the other. "But doesn't that just sound like someone who's just really arrogant?"

Armin smiled as Eren was completely immersed in his work, at ease beside them. The blonde boy glanced at his friend's chibi Mikasa on the wrist, and reached over to tap on his pen with a finger. "Eren.. I think you need to work on Mikasa's hairstyle a little more. She usually has one neat little bang that falls away from the side of her forehead, like here." After a brief nod and confirmation and a simple, "Ah, you're right!" from the artist, Armin glanced back to Eishi.

"Arrogance can be one thing, but there are many factors. I think Psychologists use different ways of determining what can be considered a problem and what is not. Usually, I tend to think that Arrogance is more focused on a skill, and more of a matter over a subject than something that focuses more on a feeling of how one compares to another human being. You can be easily arrogant and not think of anyone else."

Out of nowhere, the two of them were collided into by a member of the football club. "Move it, bird brain.." said a boy with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and face with freckles that looked like he had a constant case of achne. Eishi had not jumped aside in time, and lay on the ground, and Armin was in no better shape. Eren had jumped to Armin's defense immediately, eyes flashing with a look as his own pen had fallen to the ground and the cap was now missing, perhaps having rolled somewhere on the ground to be picked up by a passing student.

"You should be the one apologizing," Eren said with a snarl, and he and the boy glared each other.

In the background, Eishi had quickly stood up and was helping Armin up, trying to keep himself in harms' way so that if any flying fists and punches landed, it would hit him first before it reached his blonde friend. He stood in front of Armin, leaning back to whisper in his ear. "Are you all right?"

That was when a happy squeal came from the corner the wall.

"Kawaii!"

No one had time to register the noise when a girl with black hair approached them, her usually stoic expression turning slightly curious when she saw the scene. The blonde kid who was ready to butt heads with Eren paused and cursed. "You're lucky Mikasa's here or you'd be a dead man!" He cried out, and turned to stalk off, his face slightly red and not meeting the girl's eyes.

As if nothing had happened, Mikasa, the approaching black haired girl raised an eyebrow at the guys. "What's going on? Why's Kirie hiding behind the corner.. And…" She paused with a shake of her head. "Wait a minute, I don't want to know on second thought - but what was he doing. You aren't hurt are you, Eren?"

Concerned, she pressed forward and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, eyes filled with worry while Eren shook his head and put on his best tough act.

"I could have handled it. Besides. Aren't you going to be late for practice?"

Mikasa glanced at her smart watch, and flicked off the settings that measured her heart beat and pulse rate, so that it showed her the time in digital numbers. "That's right.." She said. "We're going to be late." After she said that, she glared at the corner and said. "Kirie, let's go."

The Yaoi Fangirl, otherwise known as Kirie finally withdrew herself from the corner, pouted and together she and Mikasa headed off towards the soccer field.

Eishi raised a brow and looked to Eren and Armin with a shrug. "Was she really standing around here this whole time?"

* * *

 _Jake's P.O.V_

Because his father was funding the whole thing, he supposed that it made since that the two of them hang out together a lot as they were paired with the exact same classes and extracurricular activities. For whatever reason, this made Jake unusually nervous. Since the mysterious incident that happened years ago, he had been rather isolated. It did not make sense that he would get sent a friend, even if the friend was someone like Levi. With the appearance of someone new, though, he had to in no uncertain terms, pull it together himself. For months, Levi had known that he'd go and talk to a Psychiatrist, and then all of a sudden, he'd just decided not to.

With a friend around, it had been a lot more easier to hide his book, and his personal thoughts, to dodge the fact that he was suicidal and willing to kill himself at any moment's notice, or leave deep scars that would cut too close to the vein on his wrist by just not doing it. The reason for this wasn't necessarily for his own purposes. It was.. Just like it was in the past. He did not want others to know about his weakness, or they would be used against him, and then he'd go through hell again. So what better way to keep him alive then to assign him a body guard?

He assumed Levi was a bodyguard, but he never asked, as it was not his place to, and so he was actually being oddly considerate in not questioning others. Sadly, he was not always like this. There used to be times when he drove others to suicide himself.. Before he realized his one true cause in life - or well, death.

As they walked down the hall, Levi suddenly paused in the hallway and lowered himself to a ground in a kneel. Jake had been so immersed in his musing, feeling chills run down his spine as his mind went to a particularly dark place that he literally thought that Levi had dropped off the face of the planet. He glanced left and right and then stilled the pounding in his heart when the guy came back in view. Levi was studying a pen that had been dropped to the ground, and was capping it back together with an irritable expression. "How annoying," he said to himself with a faint 'tch'. "This must be the work of that Otaku."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "You mean the purple headed one?"

Levi shook his head. "No.. it's Eren Yeager. 5' 6. Brown hair." He raised a hand to make a gesture of how tall the guy was, which wasn't too much taller than himself at 5' 3. That's right, he was the same height as the stoic boy himself. _No wonder my father paired me with him_ , thought Jake sarcastically. "Usually a pain in the ass of all the schoolyard bullies by the looks of it.. And he's now missing an expensive pen used for graphic novels." Levi also studied the nub of the pen, before making his assessment and drawing a bit with the pen in the air as if to emphasize the use of the pen, then putting it in his pocket. "What a waste to leave it lying around like this."

They then began walking down the hallway again in silence. The classroom they were headed towards till had a way to go, so Jake finally asked. "Are you planning to return it to him?"

He didn't receive an answer immediately when the other's eyes narrowed straight ahead, as if squinting in thought. "What makes you think I would?" He asked, suddenly glaring at him. "What am I to you? Some kind of lost and finder?"

To his surprise, Jake would find himself resisting the urge to laugh. He turned away and held a fist to his face to stop by clearing his throat.

A sign of his old self returned just then, and a flicker of the spark in his eyes was clear as he said. "You're kinder than you look, actually. I almost thought you would do it right in front of my face."

Levi's scowl deepened. "Don't get ahead of yourself," he said, and with that, he walked a bit quicker up ahead into the hallways. "I'll just give it to the teacher. He can deal with it."

With that brisk and cool comment, Jake was left to marvel at Levi's roundabout way of kindness.. Musing with a very dry humorless tone as the other opted not to toss the pen in the trash and just walk the high ground of morality, all without shoving it in his face.

"If I didn't know better, he's probably mocking me," he said to himself as the both of them finally entered the classroom. But did he care, anymore? With a shrug, the answer to that silent internal monologue happened to be him shutting the classroom door behind the both of them.

 _Life is strange when you're better off dead..._


	3. Levi's Past Flashback

_***Flashback Scene***_

 _ **One year ago...**_

"Shh.. don't look their way. They're from the slums."

As the three of them walked down the sidewalks, people scurried to cross the other direction, turning their heads. Some stragglers pulled out their smartphones and flashed a few pictures before then darting off.

Farlan looked around suspiciously. "With how they're looking at us, you'd think they knew we were coming."

Levi walked down the street, his eyes hard and a bored expression on his face. "Just figures that they would. We're walking into enemy territory."

Isabel crossed her arms with a small grunt, a girly little sound that betrayed her tough act. "Maybe the boss thought we'd be able to clear them out early. We're finally being recognized for all our hard work."

Farlan paused with a frown. "Now's not the time to relax, you. I'll go on ahead and scout for any long range shooters. They could have brought out some big guns."

Levi frowned. "Be careful. For how flashy they usually are, I don't see anyone around so much other than gawking schoolgirls."

A quick two-fingered salute was given from the blonde and he dashed off. Farlan was the most skilled in their group as far as scanning the routes for possible dangers. Levi knew it best when they'd first demonstrated their skill by accomplishing the feat of being able to diffuse a ticking time bomb that had been planted around their district. Ever since then, that tactic the rival gang had used had grown slack. With the three of them around, training the new gang members in skills like pickpocketing, and hand to hand combat, as well as other methods of hacking, it was hard to get ahead of them.

As they waited for Farlan to return, Isabel pulled out her smartphone and flipped through the albums section. She scrolled all the way down to the bottom of the folders. She'd had that phone since she had proudly stolen it from a random passerby and unlocked it so that she could still browse the net over a working wifi connection. There was no wifi hotspot in the location so she was left to reminisce. Levi watched her pull up a photo of their first visit to a theme park in which they had snuck into.

"Remember this one, Levi..?" She said. "It was the first time I felt like we were a family. Me and Farlan kept fighting over cotton candy, and you actually took a shot of it."

Levi glanced at the photo and nodded. Because they didn't have working phone lines themselves, it was impossible to monitor the other's status, so during the job, he and Isabel would relax in this fashion. His gaze softened for the moment as he'd genuinely taken the picture, expecting them to be annoyed with him. Instead, they had proudly tried to hang up the printed version in the room they shared down in the slums.

Just when he was beginning to feel completely at ease, there was a sudden sound of an explosion. Isabel and Levi paused, only to run as fast as they could towards the scene of the accident. Levi cursed to himself all the way. "Damn him, he said he'd be careful .. what the hell could have happened…?!"

Up ahead, there was surprisingly little damage to the buildings. Instead, there were two bloody bodies lying on the floor. It seemed that both of them had a dagger out and then neither of the bodies were able to be recognized, except by Isabel. "Farlan…!" She cried, shaking in anger.

Levi restrained her from running ahead to reach the other. "Don't lose your mind now," he said in a terse manner, but he was just as angry as she was. In all honesty, he wanted to bash in their heads with a baseball bat. "Keep your eye out for more suicide bombers."

The two of them looked around, but there was no sign of anyone before they heard it. The revving sounds of a car headed their direction. From around the corner, the vehicle jolted forward so quickly that in his view, it should have flown right off the streets and came crashing into them. He readily pushed Isabel out of the way and the car stopped at perhaps a moment that somehow kept it from killing him that second. Whoever drove that car seemed to know even. The front of the vehicle that hit him was already stained with blood beforehand. He lay on the floor, coughing out blood, and trying to cover his mouth but the liquid streamed through his fingers. The taste of the liquid was bitter, and the concrete felt cold and rough as it had scraped into his very skin. But the full impact had caused his vision to flutter.

Right before he passed out, he heard the voice of Isabel crying out.

"No...I don't want to!" He was sure she was surrounded by men as his hand gripped the floor and he tried to crawl towards her, only to be stopped by gravity. "Levi… Someone.. Anyone.. Save me!"

Then the scene ended up fading away as he blacked out from blood loss.

After she had been found later, the medical examiner had mentioned in his reports of various cut marks all over her body. The cops told him that she'd been found naked at the scene.

When he'd burst into the room himself to see the damage, against the doctor's insistence, he found that they had barely begun to clean off the blood from all over her, as a good amount still dripped down in a stream between her legs.

The man who was overseeing this was a doctor. He watched Levi as he was the only one left in the room, watched him on his knees with tears streaming down his face. In that moment, Levi was filled with pure rage, but he didn't know who to direct it towards as there was nothing in the vicinity that he could take out his rage on. And then a hand was placed on his shoulder. He stilled, and the only reason the man hadn't been outright punched in the face was the suit he wore.. A white lab coat, and the fact that his hand seemed to have the scent of antiseptic.

"She can still be saved, you know," he said. "We will have her on life support for now… Her brain is in no condition to handle any sort of stress… But we were unable to find any family members on her record."

Without looking at the man, Levi was quick to the point. "What do you want..?"

The man cleared his throat and finally said. "You know… I once had a son in that very same table… I know what it's like to lose family, and your situation is actually really strange. If you let me help. I will personally attest to your innocent to the police officers. You will be cleared of all charges.. And.. I will adopt you into my family."

Levi turned towards the man, his teeth bared all of a sudden and he stood up to the ground, only to pull on the stranger's lab coat and grip it so that they were looking straight into his eyes. "Don't.. Fuck.. with..me…" He said finally.

Instead of turning pale, the doctor just smiled, even as the nurse burst into the room and demanded to know what was going on. "Doctor, is everything all right?!"

Levi let the doctor go and got ready to turn away before the tone of the other's voice suddenly stopped him. The man's hands had reached out for his shoulder again, and this time he was about to shove them away. "Look… I've done many things wrong myself. And seeing what I did here… just made me realize how much is at stake…" The man paused, as if to hold back from explaining more than was necessary. "So, please. Let me save this girl. And...if you ever can, tell my son that I'm sorry." The grip on his shoulder clenched a bit, but Levi was in no mood to be sympathetic.

He just turned back, after brushing the man's hand off of his shoulder. "Give me the details later," he said finally. "I'll save your son, and you will save Isabel. But mark my words, the moment she dies, I'm gone."

They never spoke any more of the situation after that. Levi was allowed everything, access to the plane flight, a suit full of clothing stocked in his size, and an attendant to carry the suitcases. He was even given a real phone with working lines and data so that he could monitor and download reports of Isabel's recovery process. The surgery bills were paid for, as well, leaving him only with the option to fulfill his end of the deal. He moved to America, to a public school in a good neighborhood, but with watchful eyes everywhere.

When word of Isabel waking up from her coma was given a few months later, he realized as he watched her smiling face over Skype, that his fate was very much sealed.


	4. Eren's Support Role

**A/n: Same warnings apply to every chapter. Going to do my best to edit, but likely won't be error free.**

* * *

She was hunched over the desk, drawing a picture, sketching a random guy on the page and her mind stopped it's attention anywhere else. She didn't know much of his features except copper brown locks, tied back in a loose ponytail. A suit of frills, silken to the texture was hastily shaded into the picture. It was the ever popular cupid's bow that was barely there and full lips that were most eye catching. He was much too feminine for a proper prince. The perfect guy, she thought to herself, should be sweet, and kind. They should be a complete gentleman and selfless, kind of like Armin. Her pencil drove it's path down on the page. It was art class. Papers and pencils were scattered across on the teacher's desk. Everyone was working on scrawling whatever they wanted, trying to impress one another with their skill and different mediums. Some used watercolor, and others were working with acryllic paint sets. Armin was focusing on a rather splotched version of some tree leaves, but it didn't seem to look much like anything but a bunch of blobs on the paper. She smirked to herself, thinking that it was just adorable.

Eren had been assigned to sit next to her by the teacher. She wondered to herself, if the teacher who wore a clean brown suit with a pencil skirt upon their frame was jealous of the close bond between those two, and would rather think that Eren was into girls. She was highly critical of how women reacted to men like this, because all she ever wanted to do was see them sit next to each other. The distance between Armin's chair to Eren's was rather disappointing.

Eren paused and then craned his head to the side to stare at Kirie's drawing. "Isn't that Jake Lane, from homeroom? He looks like a zombie as usual."

She jolted as if she had been stabbed and stared at Eren with horror filled eyes. "Him..?!" She raised her pencil and turned it upside down, getting ready to erase the person from her eyesight as if it was just another eyesore in the end.

Eren stopped her with a frown and a hand to her wrist. "Wait!" he said, and when Kirie positively fumed at him, he merely smiled. "Don't be so careless like that. It's the best drawing you've done so far." He seemed to think he sounded encouraging but it was anything but. "But, I don't know him too well. He isn't that guy with the horse face for sure." He stared at Kirie as she seemed to glower straight at the desk, an ominous look of curiosity over his expression.

Kirie paused and looked at him, but she was blushing and she knew it. "It's just that he is always around Levi and I always thought the two of them were a good pairing - but they're both complete jerks." She huffed. "Levi once saw a picture I drew of him being shirtless, and he demanded that I delete the file, then hacked my computer and fried it. That bastard…"

Eren paused and tried to crane his head towards the doorway, staring at it as if he could see through to the next classroom with x-ray vision. "You think so? But they're both so...?" He was used to Kirie's man obsession by now, after Mikasa had walked him through it with a chart and diagram.

Kirie paused. "Intimidating?" She paused, and then her gaze sparkled. "But you don't understand. That's where the fun is in the pairing. Those two will glare and have arguments and that's a sign of a healthy relationship. They will be able to keep each other in check and then resolve issues of jealousy by-" She made the gesture with her fingers of two people kissing.

Eren stared blankly at her. "I think that could get dangerous, actually."

Kirie paused, and pondered the conundrum. "You know what, you're right! They're too much alike. Maybe I should pair Levi up with Eishi instead."

Eren gawked at Kirie and the entire class rounded their gazes on him when he cried out a.. "What?!"

The two of them had to considerably lower their voices in the next part of their conversation. "Isn't that one of us!?" said Eren, trying to tug the pencil out of her grip as Kirie struggled back.

"Nope, can't help it! Inspiration calls… for.. Oof.. whatever they call it!"

Eren didn't let up on his own pressure and trying to pry the pencil away from Kirie. "I can't let him see this!"

Kirie paused, and stared at him. "But don't you think it'd work out? It would work out for sure."

Eren shook his head of the mental images that Kirie conjured. "No way, in hell! Armin - talk some sense into her, already!"

Then the power of imagination struck him. He could see it all of a sudden. When pondering the personality traits of Eishi compared to everyone else in the room, and what he knew of the infamous Levi, he realized that he could literally see the purple headed boy bringing flowers and writing love songs to Levi, singing and playing a guitar outside his window. He could imagine that guy going so far as to let Levi beat him to a pulp out of sheer love. And then Levi, with that same cold intimidating stare would be worn down as Eishi pursued him day in and day out, being helpful, cleaning up things around the other, and offering to do his laundry.

Eishi suddenly entered the room. "Sorry for being late. What's up, everybody?"

Eren turned pale, shoved a couple chairs out of his way which had been haphazardly strewn about in his path, and quickly excused himself from class.

* * *

Eren, had begrudgingly accompanied Kirie to Levi's house after school. He'd like to think he was open-minded, and an average guy who believed that everyone had the right to love who they wanted, but he didn't like the idea of sending his art buddy off on a suicide mission as much as Armin had. The blonde friend of his who usually hovered close to his shoulder had refused to show up in this case, looking very uncomfortable despite Kirie's best try at convincing him. As they walked down the block, Kirie had started questioning the boy, and despite himself, Eren listened with a close ear, trying to figure out the picture that Kirie was trying to paint, of boy love, that was.

"So, I've been having a really hard time with a plot issues, Eishi. Perhaps you could help me with this?"

Eishi, who had been walking and studying his big book of how to draw professionally paused. "You, Kirie? that's not like you. You're usually a genius at this stuff."

Kirie paused, rather determined, in Eren's mind, creepily to get some answers. "It's a romance level writing thing, and I'm not a man, so I figured I'd ask you for input so that you can judge the authenticity of this piece I'm thinking of."

Eishi paused, and eyed Kirie curiously. "It's boy love, isn't it?"

Kirie giggled, batting a hand in the air. "Of course it is. But that's not the point." She cleared her throat and continued on with the script she had told Eren that she would say. "If you were ever interested in a guy," she started. "What would you think would make the perfect pairing. I'm trying to write a happy story this time, and you know me - I'm stuck on tragic romance. Maybe something happy and wholesome would be a good idea for once." She clasped her hands in front of her and stared down to the side of the road, waiting patiently as the purple headed boy started to ponder her question.

"So you're asking generally about what type of guy that I'd date, because I'm that much of a nice guy, huh?" Eishi grinned and stroked his chin as he thought about it and they walked down the block awkwardly. "Well, I guess if I'd go for a guy, they'd have to act like a guy. Someone I can respect and look up to. But I wouldn't want them to be too easy to get along with. I'd like them to be a bit dangerous. You know me.. I like to play with fire. I would get really bored easily if the person I liked was someone that was easy to understand. But that's because…"

Eren paused and stared at Eishi with a frown. 'This isn't good,' he thought to himself. 'He should know her better by now.'

Kirie's eyes seemed to gleam as she smiled, genuinely enjoying herself, and feeling the rush of excitement. It was mesmerizing to see her dream come to life and the faded whispers that haunted her from every corner of the block, of people watching her, seemed not to matter at all in that very instance.

"That's because it's more rewarding and challenging," he said finally. "If the guy isn't a total prick, maybe he'll feel better about himself by talking with me. The more I learn of him that way, the more I can help him out and support him. You know. Guys like that are often overlooked because they're too intimidating, but we're all human beings on the inside. I'd tell him that, I accept who you are, your flaws, and all the punches you'd throw at me too, because I'm a human too and I can't help but want to stand up for what is right."

Kirie paused in her walks and stopped, excitedly jotting down notes, while they stopped in front of Levi's house.

Eren paused, and finally took a deep breath about the issue. He'd never seen Eishi speak so openly about his own values, but the man was strong in a way. He wasn't weak at all, no matter how kind he was, and for once, he was glad that they were friends with each other and had fostered a love of drawing together. Even though he was probably the better of an artist between the two, the two of them had suffered together when they first met, failing one sketch after another.

"I guess we finally arrived at Levi's place," he said. "Will you be all right tutoring them?"

Kirie shushed Eren and waved a hand merrily. "Of course he will be," she said and leaned in close to whisper to Eren. "Don't ruin this for me, buddy. I had to pull all sorts of strings to set this up."

Eishi peered quizzically at his friends. He actually didn't know much about Levi, and hardly paid attention to gossip. Kirie quickly ushered Eren off, who seemed a lot less prone to protesting but would still throw Eishi one last searching glance before the two of them finally left the boy alone in front of the gates of a looming mansion.

The house was pretty big, and the neighborhood strip surrounding seemed to be filled with well off buildings of the same size, separated enough that as Eishi scanned the horizon, that he could imagine people travelling around in golf courts.

Finally, he reached over and pushed on the doorbell. The camera was answered with a security guard.

"Hello. I'm Eishi Zenovka. I'm here to help tutor. Is this where Levi and Jake lives?"

"Yes," said the robotic voice in the back. "Please hold your hand so that I can scan your thumbprint and step forward once the gate opens. Ishi, Z'novfa."

Eishi paused with a frown as it got his name wrong, but shrugged and strode right in. "I wonder what they're like…"

In the distance, the sun started to set as the huge double doors mechanically shut behind him. Some people wandered by, walking their children. Cars drove past in their respective designation, and even farther out, children could be seen playing with the jungle bars in a nearby park. The birds flew away, as it seemed that the weather was getting chillier. This area they lived in had good weather, but winter was supposed to be coming, so wildlife started hibernating earlier. No one sold ice cream from their carts and lights were soon turned on through the windows.

As Eren and Kirie slowly slunk out from their position in the bushes, Eren reached over and offered Kirie his coat, after she demanded that he give her something warm because they were freezing outside. But she was considerably more cheerful as she brushed some leaves out of her hair.

"Let the boy love begin," she murmured, and Eren really hoped that she was right at that time.


	5. Tension

He walked through the double doors, which automatically opened to give way to a large hallway. Wooden floorboards were polished neatly, among the wide expanse of the never-ending sets of doors that streamed down into view. Already at the entrance, Eishi was given a good idea that he had happened to stumble into a mansion. It made him wonder why the residents of this place happened to take on free tutoring lessons. What was even more formidable, however, were the servants. A man with black hair and glasses, and a maid dusting the corners of the room paused and gave him suspicious looks. He smiled at them but before he could talk to them, they were off.

One glance to the side and he saw a wide dining hall, where movers were unshelving boxes of furniture. He had stumbled in during a time when one of the men had just finished putting the last box upon the ground, filled with old photo albums, the contents of which were hidden from view from the purple haired tutor. "Not much for the other kid - but the second one had a shit load of stuff," said the mover, talking to his friend as they passed and also exited the house.

He turned back towards the stairs and made his way upwards. It was of medium height for a building of this size. As he climbed it, he had to think to himself of what he knew of these two prospective students of his. Jake Lane was in their homeroom class. He was also rather popular with the kids and used to hang out with the jocks at school. Because he was rich, he was also rather spoiled, manipulative, and prone to having a bad temper. It was said that there was an accident that happened to him and he was never the same again. Since then, he'd disappeared from the school for around three months.

Much less was known about Levi. Eishi had not been keeping track of the hot topics in school, but the kid, known for his moody gaze and hard to approach demeanor, seemed like the classic thuggish character to him. Rumors, or what little Levi allowed to pass through to the general public, happened to be that he was hired on as a bodyguard to Jake.

The rooms upstairs were hard to decipher as well in terms of direction. But thankfully, they seemed to be labeled. There were keep out signs, there were signs that indicated that this was a second personal kitchen, and there was even a second playroom located in this house. Finally, Eishi managed to find Jake's room. The plaque hanging in front of the door was plain, but well polished, not a sign of fingerprints, faded even if one happened to glance at it from an angle with the help of sunlight. With excitement on his features, Eishi, pushed on the door knob and slammed open the door, greeting with a rather loud cry. "I've finally made it here! Are you both ready to - " What he saw, however, was not what he expected.

In this case, it looked like the two were wrestling. Jake was straddling the other's hips, the boy, Levi underneath him, looking almost eerily sinister at best. There was a dagger pointed right at Jake's throat, as it seemed like they were both locked in a stare of doom. If lasers could shoot right out of their eyes, it would be focused with the intensity, that emotion which Eishi couldn't place the reason for.

"Do it," said Jake, after a few moments of silence. It looked then as if Levi would strike, but he paused at the last minute, the dagger grazing down upon the other's neckline, and then he looked straight at Eishi, pinned to the doorway, standing there and watching. Eishi was transfixed. He had never seen such an angry look, mixed with a bit of sorrow as well. Their teeth was bared and then clenched as one hand reached over to grip Jake by his collar and toss him to the side.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, next time," Levi said, and then to Eishi. "You're the tutor that his father arranged to meet with us, right?"

He snapped to life. In all honesty, his expression had been frozen, like ice. He had painted blue lines drawn over his features, and if he were in a cartoon page at that moment, he would have not only looked awkward, but it would not have captured the sudden jerking movements he made to turn to the side. Stiffly, he squared his shoulders and reached for the door knob. "Sorry to have interrupted," he stated. "I'll wait for you guys downstairs." He quickly shut the door and walked out to the hallway, and then descended the stairs, feeling as if he could break out into a sprint if the door opened. "What The Hell just happened back there?"

As he reached for his backpack and started pulling out book materials, the burning question now had been sparked inside him: Just who was he going to be teaching?


	6. The first Lesson

The books were set on a plain table, wooden but dustless, like the dull gray cloth that covered it. Eishi could not help but frown and stare at the cloth as if it was the bane of his existence. He had thought that this place would be extravagant, but it was a lot more flat than he expected. His beginning nerves of being a tutor had calmed down, and finally, he was able to prep himself up with some self-talk in preparing to give a lesson. First, he would address the issue with the problem, that being that he'd just seen two very violent and intimate demonstrations of .. whatever it was that was going on between Jake and Levi. His books had colorful patterns printed on the covers, not plain, but with the sheen that suggested it was still newly bought from the bookstore. When he opened up a page, he was staring at it without paying attention to the words. Instead, an inner dialogue was happening between him.

"All right, Self. Can't be that hard to teach these guys .. It's not like learning how to draw. We just got off to a rocky start… so.. I just need to relax. Probably not walk in on people's rooms and everything."

After addressing the issue, he then came to the conclusion of why he was so surprised. "But really, are they really rich kids..? I could have mistaken them for one of us. I mean, sure, dressed in expensive clothing… But shoving each other around like that?"

A simple pause as his inner voice started answering his concerns. "It's just weird - Not to mention creepy. Here I was expecting people I could talk to, and one of them already has a knife out. Is this some kind of bad mafia t.v. show or something? I get it now. Maybe it's some kind of joke?"

The door creaked open, but the somewhat addled purple headed boy was busy chuckling to himself to notice two stares being pointed at him.

"Think he's all right…?" A voice from far off echoed out. Long brown hair and sharp lashes and a gaze flew into his vision as the person leant in close to stare at his eyes.

It was Jake, the boy with the complexion of one of those european beauties, that had him darting back from his chair. He barely noticed with a surprise cry of being unnaturally startled that Levi had made his way behind him to catch him from falling as he unceremoniously jumped from the chair and lost his balance. Strong arms locked around his chest and held him up beneath his arms to drag him back to his feet, and prop him unceremoniously back onto the ground. He righted himself, turning red and stuttered out a surprised. "Y.. you two? When did you both show up?" They had been uncannily quiet in his mind.

Levi simply watched Eishi, reaching over to pat the dust lightly off of the other's shoulders. "Hm.." He paused, gaze watching through eyes like a hawk. "You dye your hair, but have a name like Eishi Zenovka. You must be at least half oriental."

He was speechless. Somehow, the other had guessed his very secret that he'd been hiding from all the others. His eyes became rounded and he stared at Levi for a long time as the elongated silence trailed along in the room. "I.. am…" He admitted finally. "How did you know?"

Jake interjected from behind in his customarily creepy fashion of having no personal space and looming about. "Research. You looked pretty cute in middle school, I must say." An eyebrow quirked as a smug look was upon his face. "Internet these days, right? Can find the most interesting things when you look online."

Finally, Levi raised a hand to Jake, signalling silence and shaking his head. "We are genuinely here to receive tutoring." He made an annoyed expression. "On English.. He's being no help." He jerked a thumb in the direction of Jake, who he was now standing beside as he'd moved in front of Eishi to be facing him at some point. The tutorer expected it was to hold a better vantage point to the conversation.

Jake smirked. "I'm more looking to get an idea of how to write creatively. He's still learning how to hold a conversation with more than just me. And I must state for the record that he's not really much of a conversationalist either."

He finally gathered his senses and sighed. Their humor would have been great in another situation, if he didn't feel like he had just been self analyzed and had all the details picked apart about him from beforehand. It was kind of like telling a brilliant joke to a tough crowd, he thought, but forced on an awkward smile to his face.

"Right then, so it's good to know you two have been paying attention!" He said, a bit too loudly so that his voice echoed along the seemingly vastly spaced room. "As you two have pointed out, my name is Eishi and I came here to teach you both to write. And.. I heard that you both were actually on the same level too, so lets get started." It was time for him to shine. He wasn't hired by expensive people for nothing, he thought to himself smugly as they moved to sit around the table with it's dreary looking tablecloth.

He flipped open a book, and eyed the two of them with a calculating but devil may care grin that was known to suggest bad things to the girls back in his homeroom. "So, I brought you two some notebooks. You can both begin writing about just anything. I'll be watching and will collect them afterwards, then mark up any grammar mistakes I see. Got it?"

With that, he began to read, as he pointed to the two notebooks that he'd set out on the table, ignoring the incredulous looks of both of them as… the notebooks were laminated with patterns of two big identical happy smiley faces.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

"Jake. Your handwriting is really nice, but I think that's a run-on sentence. Levi.. is that an essay? You can still cut down on some of your points here…"

Thirty minutes after that, and some teeth gritting frustrating moments..

The pencil was set down. Eishi checked his watch, strapped to his wrist and set down his book to peer at his two students. "All right guys, hand over the material." He held open his hands and collected the notebooks, noting that Jake had already ruined the nub of the eraser on the pencil he was writing with. He frowned, the line of his lips curving softly and subtly as he realized that he hadn't really gotten them proper writing equipment so only Levi had written with a pen and had crossed out a good amount of words on lines of the notebook.

"More grammar corrections?" Asked Levi, looking unphased by the fact that he'd already filled up twenty pages.

Eishi shook his head. "No, actually. I just want to congratulate you two for getting so far and actually talk about what you wrote." He glanced down and brushed some of his bangs from his face to smooth down the side of his cheek as he studied the writing, tracing one finger over Jake's notebook. "I see you settled for poetry here… this is actually kind of depressing."

It seemed to be a poem about suicide. The words, resonated within and Eishi felt his tone grow softer as he spoke to the other. "This is good, but it'd be more poignant if you took out that sentence over there. It's kind of cliche, which is, if you didn't know, a word or phrase used by a hundred other writers, thousands of times all around the world." He paused. "Instead of saying here that you wish you were dead, you could try to describe the feeling more. I always try to be graphic in poetry. Try to make it seem like someone shot you in the heart with every word they spoke - " He broke off here, pointedly trying to ignore the gaze Levi was giving Jake, a raised eyebrow as if to say "really? You actually wrote that out" communicated silently to the brown haired boy who was not really making eye contact suddenly.

Eishi reached over in that moment and handed Jake back the notebook for now, then looked back at the monster of an essay that Levi had written. "This is… about Windex…" He said finally. "And how the harmful chemicals…. All listed out here could be turned green for environmentally friendly purposes. Looks like you even explained all the weird names in the label."

A long pause was made and finally Eishi raised one eyebrow to which Levi responded with. "It's an important topic to me."

The side of his lips twitched, and he shook his head, resisting the honest urge to laugh, but instead he just coughed gently and continued to explain. "I like the argument and you could really pull off a lawsuit over this if the courts were tilted in the favor of being environmentally friendly." A genuine smile lit up his expression, surprising Levi, whose gaze narrowed in his direction. "But remember .. anything could be argued. Someone could easily counter the proposal by pointing out that it's too costly and that tax dollars could be spent on something more important. Like education for kids. I mean.. I don't watch expensive news channels, but I sure get enough info from those disastrous situations discussed in my inbox."

Another awkward silence followed, namely by Jake suddenly almost choking on the expensive bottled water he was drinking, perhaps to hide his laughter, and Eishi flashed him a grin.

By the time the tutoring lesson ended, and it was time to go home, he felt like the stars in the sky were twinkling brighter than usual.

"You're actually a lot more hawkish than I expected…" Levi had said to him, and for some odd reason, that had made his day.


End file.
